A Cat's Kiss
by Stranger-of-the-void
Summary: After a delivery Lag finds a wounded cat and takes it home to nurse it, the cat soon gets healthy and and proves to be very possessive over the letter bee, which not every one of his friends likes...


**Hi there guys!**

**I'm sure you are surprised cause I haven't written any Letter Bee stuff before,**

**and I'm also originally busy with a -man story,so...**

**But that story popped up in my head just a few days before and I decided to write it down, since I simply love Letter Bee and Zaji x Lag xxD**

**They are really such a cute couple and I thought you could need some fresh stories in this Manga, since sadly there are really few stories about that paring...**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like it, I'll stop for now, its already late and tomorrow is school...-_-**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi, otherwise there would have been lots of yaoi and shonen-ai stuff with Zaji and Lag xxD**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -**

„ Hey Niche, wait! Not so fast!", Lag desperately called after his dingo, but of course Niche didn't wait and continued to jump ahead, her golden hair swaying with every move she made while Steak, as always on her head, cried through the air his typical "Nunninuni!". The letter bee and Niche were on their way to the bee hive, just back from a delivery far outside the city, which had been an easy one because no gaichuu attacked them. "Niche is hungry and wants to eat, so Lag should hurry up!", the maka child replied from her place high on the roofs, "So come Lag, I wanna eat! Sylvette is surely already waiting for us, though then there will be that icky soup again..", she wrinkled her little nose while remembering the terrible taste of that soup only Gauche seemed to like except Sylvette herself.

"I know Niche, I don't like that soup either...but Sylvette always puts so much effort in it...", Lag smiled soothingly, but the golden haired girl had already jumped ahead, sighing he shoved the belt of his letter bag higher up his shoulder and hurried after her, not wanting to let her go that far alone. Not that he didn't trust her, but she was capable of easily getting into trouble, something he really wanted to avoid because his stomach was rumbling, reminding him of its emptiness.

"Ugh, I'm really hungry, I should better hurry-huh?". His eyes caught a barely audible sound, surprised Lag stopped and looked around confused, just a moment ago he had heard something, slowly he turned around but couldn't spot anything, unsure of what to do he whipped on his feet, already wanting to turn around when he heard it again. A high, keen whine, like from something small, coming from a small side alley on his left side which he immediately ran to, stopping shortly when he remembered Niche and hastily called her, just a second later she jumped down from the roofs in a blur of gold and pink, immediately running into the alley with Steak on her head. "Niche, wait!", Lag cried and ran after her, until they were walking side by side.

The alley was dark and a terrible smell hit their noses as soon as they were in, making them cough and choke, it was the smell of foul vegetable and other food, coming from several big garbage container, a few were thrown down with their content spilled over the ground, emitting the disgusting smell of trash and corrosive food. "Ugh!", Lag groaned and pressed his hand against his nose, trying to prevent any smell assaulting his nose but it didn't work. Searching he looked around, trying to find the creature which had whined in pain, just when the high whining came again, followed by rustling and the sound of scratching on cartons. "There Niche!", Lag said excited, pointing towards a pile of cartons, some where half ripped apart, some filled with trash and wet, but a few ones were still o.k..

Carefully walking forward Lag went closer, until he was right in front of them, alerted eying them, then he carefully pushed a few broken ones away, again the keen whine came and he noticed that it came out of one of the still whole cartons, with open top and peeked into it, his amber colored eye widened in surprise. Right inside the carton was a cat with black fur, but it was really dirty and wet, her body was so thin that it made her almost look like a famished plush animal where little children ripped out the content. "Oh, a cat!", Lag said surprised and stared at it, wondering why it had cried, the cat looked up and meowed pitifully, a twitch ran through her thin body and just then Lag noticed that one leg was wounded, being spread off the body in obvious pain, blood oozed out and stuck on the already reeking with dirt fur.

Its big eyes met Lags, looking so pained and pleadingly that he couldn't help but feel sorry for it, a strange feeling grew in his heart when he saw those big eyes, immediately the determination to save her from this dirty place bloomed in his heart, he had to help that poor cat! "Should we eat her?", Niche asked nonchalant, her ocean blue eyes staring at the small creature, obviously thinking about the best way to cook it, the cat meowed shocked at that look in her eyes and tried to stand up in a weak attempt to flee. "But I don't think it will be tasty, its just skin and bones, I bet Steak tastes better!" "N-Niche? No way, we won't eat the poor cat!", Lag cried in shock and quickly swooped the cat into his arms, carrying her securely while he stroke her dirty fur gently.

"We can't leave that poor cat alone with a wound and nothing to eat, I'll take her home! I'm sure Sylvette won't mind it, so come Niche, let's go!" With that the small letter bee and his dingo ran off to Sylvette, running until they reached the door, opening and closing it behind them with a sigh of relief, not having to smell the alley anymore, plus it had just started to rain outside when they were on their way to the house, Lag sneezed through his nose while Niche wildly shook her head and golden hair to get out some of the rain, luckily they had reached home before the rain had gotten stronger. "Lag, Niche and Steak, welcome back! I've already cooked food with my soup and-huh? What's that?", Slyvette had wheeled out of the kitchen at the sound of the door being closed, wanting to greet them when her blue eyes fell on the cat in Lag arms who twitched uncomfortable.

"Ah, well...uhm, I found this cat in an alley on our way home a-and...Sylvette, can I keep it? Please, its injured and really thin, it needs my help!" "But you already have Niche and Steak to look after plus your duty as a bee, don't you think it'll be a bit too much?", Sylvette asked with a lifted eyebrow, ignoring Niche's indignant cry:"I can take care of myself!", while she waited for the silver haired's answer. "Uhm, well...but..but it's just one cat Sylvette! Zaji has at least twenty running around at his home, so it won't be that difficult! So please, I'll take good care of it!", his huge amber colored eyes had already started to fill with tears, making him look like a kicked puppy. "O.k., O.k., you can keep it!", Sylvette sighed, smiling at the happy face Lag made, "But", she threatened him with her soup spoon, "Make sure it doesn't scratch the furniture!"

"Did you hear that? You can stay!", Lag smiled and petted the cat's head which meowed, then twitched again in pain and complained it loudly. "Oh, sorry, we'll first have to nurse your wound", the small bee said frightened, then noticed the dirt on his glove and said smiling: "But, I think we first need to bath you until you are clean..." After the bathing all of them were dripping wet, looking like they had jumped into a pool with their clothes on, because the cat had fought with all its energy it could pull out of it's thin body against getting dived into the water. That was only natural since cats hated water, and Niche even had to use her hair to keep the cat in the water, allowing Lag to wash out the dirt and blood, although the cat had still struggled like mad, splashing half of the water over them.

"I'm sorry cat, but you had to get clean, you were stinking", Lag apologized, kneeling in front of the cat which glared at him, looking like it sulked but allowed Lag to dry its fur and carefully clean and bandage the wound, luckily it wasn't very deep. After drying himself and Niche with Steak and putting on some dry clothes he carried the now clean cat down to feed it and his own grumbling stomach, together with a very hungry Niche with Steak on her head. "Whew, I'm full now...thanks for the meal Sylvette!", Lag said and patted his stomach, yawning a bit before he turned around and looked at the cat which sat on the floor, cleaning its paws carefully before it looked up and meowed satisfied. It had eaten everything Sylvette had given it except the soup to Sylvette's annoyance and Lag's amusement, almost like a vacuum cleaner and equally to Niche, who had looked kinda suspicious at it but relaxed after a while, ignoring Lags and Sylvettes laughter when Steak started to fight with the cat over some food, hissing and clawing with a ruffled fur.

"No problem, Lag. I'm sure the cat will get better soon, it now has a good and safe home", Sylvette replied smiling, then she yawned as well and said: "Well, but I think it's time for bed now! I'll just wash the dishes, you can go to bed already, I'm sure you'll have to do another delivery tomorrow, so good night!" "Thanks Sylvette!, Lag yawned and put the cat into his arms, walking upstairs with Niche and Steak. Niche immediately dropped down on the bed, after kicking off her boots and he big gloves, curling up under the blanket with a yawn, Steak nunnid sleepily and snuggled up beside her, her blue eyes watched how Lag put on his pajama and and crawled under the blanket as well, sleepily watching how the cat slowly limped around.

It had still troubles to walk properly and would need to heal until it could move with its natural elegance again, sniffing it limped around and explored its new environment with pointed ears and a twitching tail, meowing and mewling sometimes, trying to jump on a char but failed with its injured leg, with a disappointed mewl it sat back on its butt, it ears hanging down slightly. "Hey cat", Lag murmured and sat up, yawning he lumbered to the cat and knelt down, luring it to come closer. The cat's eyes examined his face sceptically before it walked closer, twitching slightly away when Lag carefully touched its head.

Slowly he stroke through the soft black fur, chucking it between it's ears, he could feel the cat relax immediately, purring it rubbed it's head against Lag's hand, enjoying the gentle touch and walked onto the silver haired's lap, pressing against his small chest trustfully. "Wanna sleep with us in the bed?", he softly asked, his hands gliding over the sleek body, the cat only purred in response, carefully he lifted it up and carried it to the bed, quickly gliding under warm blanket with a sigh. Surprised the cat stumbled a bit on the blanket when it was set down, then it found its balance again and stalked determined towards Lag, satisfied settling down on his chest while it started purring again, it's eyes watching how Lag smiled and briefly touched it's head, examining it closer.

His amber colored eye wandered over the cat's alerted face, now noticing that the cat had brown, piercing eyes with a golden glimmer, just like the eyes of a certain letter bee he knew which was interesting. "You know, cat...you just look like Zaji!", the silver haired said chuckling, nudging against the nose of the cat which complained with a mewl, apologizing he stroke it's head and asked: "How about I'll give you a name? I don't want to call you 'cat' all the time, that would be mean! I also gave Niche her name, so...let me think...". Thoughtfully Lag chewed on his lower lip, thinking for a while, then he laughed and said: "How about I'll call you Zaji?I'm sure the real Zaji won't mind if a cat is named like him since he really loves cats..."

The silver haired smiled again and yawned then , sleepily murmuring: "So, Zaji 2, welcome in our family...". Now that Zaji 2 lived as wll in their house it became even more lively, since Zaji 2 loved to fight with Steak, making Niche quite angry but Lag managed to calm her down and convinced her that the black cat wasn't going to eat Steak. Thank to Lag's nursing Zaji's wound healed fast, his body became rounder and his fur shone healthy and nice, now he was also able to jump and run around like every cat, clearly enjoying it's new freedom. But his character was quite difficult, it was soon visible that Zaji 2 only let Lag touch him, though he allowed Sylvette to feed him who had quite some fun in watching how the cat and Steak fought, he also made Niche incredible jealous because the black cat got so clingy that it demanded to come along with them on their deliveries.

"Niche doesn't like Zaji, he is trying to become your new dingo!", the golden haired girl huffed and glared at the cat, which was comfortable snuggled against Lag's neck on his shoulder, shooting back the glare with a sniff. "Uhm, well...", Lag sighed, trying to find an explanation, he didn't understand why Zaji 2 was so clingy but assumed that it as a sign of over thankfulness and affection, he really liked the cute cat, but was often troubled by the fights between Steak, Niche and it. "Don't worry, Zaji won't be stealing your place, because you are the only dingo I want to have. He will never be my dingo like you are", the letter bee said smiling, twitching in surprise at the red face Niche got when he said "..The only dingo I want..", but seemed relieved. They were just back from two deliveries they had this day and were walking to the bee hive for reporting the successful mission. "We're almost there, I should take out the signed papers", Lag said opening his bag to search in it, but couldn't find it.

"It must have slipped onto the bottom of the bag, how about we'll sit at the fountain in front of the bee hive?", he suggested, walking with Niche towards it, Zaji opened his eyes and stretched, jumping off his shoulder before it ran towards the fountain, meowing he looked back to Lag. "It must be somewhere in- oompf!" , Lag murmured and cried out in surprise when he bumped against someone, dropping his bag. "Gomen nasai, I'm so sorry!", he hastily apologized and bent down to quickly pick up his bag, standing up his eye widened when he saw whom he had run against. "Hey Lag, Niche, how are you?", Zaji greeted him with playfully, grinning when Lag's face went red in embarrassment for not noticing him earlier. The black haired bee was accompanied by Connor, who also greeted Lag happily while munching on some snack he had just bought before. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you for a while." "Hi Connor! Well, it was because I had been sent to a few further away villages for deliveries, sorry for that...", the silver haired bee apologized, smiling in happiness to see his two friends again.

"Ah, you don't have to apologize", Zaji said with a discarding hand move, "Connor and me have been busy as well. Anyway, we came here to show the signed papers, just like you I assume?" "Ah yes, that's right, how about we do that together?" "Sure, why not! We could also eat something, a snack or stuff like that, I bet Connor is already hungry again!", Zaji said before he turned around and called: "Hey Vashuka, come! We're going to-", his brown eyes widened when he noticed how his dingo was sniffing at Zaji 2, exchanging smells to each other. "A cat?", he cried out and rushed towards them, his eyes sparkled like they only did whenever he saw a cat, eagerly kneeling down to happily speak with it.

"Hey kitten, what are you doing here alone? Are you hungry?". He had already stretched out his hand to pat the black cat, which backed away to the letter bees utter shock and surprise and hissed, clawing after him before it turned around and pranced with an upraised head towards Lag, purring it rubbed it's head against his leg, leaving Zaji kneeling there with an open mouth, looking like someone had punched him into his stomach. Connors mouth was wide open, he choked on a piece of bread before he labored swallowed and slowly said after a short silence: "Wow...i never thought I would see a cat which doesn't like Zaji, now that's something...but why does it like Lag then?" "Ah, uhm, I'm sorry Zaji!", Lag stuttered and bend down to pick up the cat, which allowed it to Connor's and Zaji's surprise without even a twitch, purring against Lag's chest while the silver haired bee apologized: "I'm sorry, but he is a bit-difficult with other people and-"

"He is your cat?", Zaji asked unbelieving, finally out of his shock frozen moment, eying the cat slightly indignant, it was a shock for him to meet a cat which didn't like him. "Uhm, y-yeah...i found him two weeks ago in an alley, and well, he now lives at Sylvette's home with us", the bee finished and patted the cat's head gently, smiling when it purred again, then it climbed up on the small bee's shoulder, looking proud and satisfied.

"And well, he is a bit clingy and difficult, but most time he is really nice! Right Zaji?", he asked happily and laughed at the cat's meow as a reply, making Zaji choke in shock. "Yeah, sure, he's-wait, his name is Zaji?", he screamed, he couldn't believe what he had just heard while Connor had to stifle a chuckle and walked closer to Lag, curiously looking at Zaji 2. "I think it suits him, he really looks like you with that black fur and those brown eyes", the round bee grinned, "Plus he seems to be rather bitchy and-" "I'm not bitchy!", Zaji hissed and huffed; "I can't believe you named him after me...but, why does he not like me?" "Maybe you smell bad?", Connor suggested chuckling, choking when Zaji shot him a glare. He stepped forward, trying to touch Zaji 2, but the cat hissed at him with its ears flattened against the head before it was stopped by Lag with a scold.

"That- that-", Zaji stuttered and had to gasp for air, feeling like someone had just broken his cat loving heart, angrily turning around and tramping to Vashuka, who seemed to almost grin at her visible sulking bee master. "Uh, I think we should go now to the master...", Connor coughed and called Gus, walking together with Lag, Niche and Steak on her head up the stairs, followed by Zaji who muttered non audible stuff to himself grumbling. After they finished their task Connor said merrily: "So, how about we now eat something?" "And what?", Lag asked curiously, looking at Niche who seemed rather uninterested and asked her to go home already if she wanted, together with Vashuka and Gus.

"How about ice cream?" "Ice cream isn't really food, it's just sweet stuff", Lag said, but Connor huffed and said: "Doesn't matter, come on you two!" Without paying attention to their complains he grabbed Lag and Zaji and dragged them to the next Ice cafe', excited sitting down on a chair, followed by Zaji and Lag with Zaji 2 on his shoulder. A waitress came and they ordered their ice, Connor wanted a triple nut and vanilla ice cream tower with caramel sauce and whipped cream, decorated with mint, Zaji took chocolate with cherry ice cream and vanilla flavored whipped cream and dark chocolate pieces while Lag ordered a fruit bowl, vanilla, strawberry, raspberry and blueberry ice cream with hot chocolate sauce and sugared fruit pieces.

"Aah, Itadakimasu!"", Connor cried and dug into his bowl like he hadn't eaten anything for three days, ignoring Zaji who rolled his eyes and also started to eat, though a bit slower, grumbling he watched how Zaji 2 curiously eyed the ice cream. "Does he come with everywhere?", he asked Lag annoyed, stirring in his ice cream for a piece of chocolate before he looked up from his eyes towards the silver haired bee, nearly spitting out the spoon of ice he had in his mouth when he saw Lag who looked up. "Hmh, what is it Zaji?" "Uhm, well-", Zaji suddenly didn't know what had asked before, because he couldn't help but stare at Lag like he had been mesmerized, his eyes glued on his full lips which were covered with strawberry ice cream, glistening seductive and juicy, unable to move he watched how a drop of ice cream ran down out of the corner of Lag's mouth and was captured by his tongue, the silver haired bee licked it away with visible pleasure.

Waiting for Zaji to continue he stared at the other bee, but when nothing came he shrugged confused and continued eating, unaware of Zaji's brown eyes hanging on the spoon, how Lag opened his lips and licked the ice cream off, his pink tongue moving over every part until the spoon was clean, his eye closed in pleasure. A shiver ran through the black haired bee's body when he watched the younger one, almost forgetting his own ice cream, suddenly the crazy wish that he could be Lag's ice cream popped up in his mind, getting touched by those soft, rosy lips which looked so tempting and wet with the ice cream, he was sure they would taste even sweeter then the ice cream- "Hey Zaji, aren't you going to eat your ice cream?", he jumped in shock when he heard Connor ask, "Because it sure looks delicious, but it will melt if you wait any longer, so.." "Wh- what? Of course I'm eating it!", Zaji hastily said and dug in to prove it, nearly dropping his spoon when Lag innocently asked: "Hey Zaji, can I have some of your ice cream? I want to taste it!"

"Uhm, s-sure Lag", the bee stuttered, expecting the silver haired boy to just use his own spoon but instead Lag leaned forward and ate the from the spoon Zaji was holding, sighing satisfied with closed eyes, making Zaji blush in embarrassment. "Did you like it?", he asked, trying to suppress the heat rising up in his cheeks and pushed his ice cream sundae a bit forward, wanting to tell Lag he could eat more when a loud meowing interrupted him, Zaji 2 was complaining which made Lag twitch in surprise.

"What is it Zaji?", he asked frightened, trying to calm the cat which meowed again, trying to reach the ice cream in front of Lag. "Oh, you want some ice?", the small bee asked surprised and took a spoon full, offering it to the black cat which greedily licked it off, demanding more which Lag did, now completely focused on his cat which moved it's tail in satisfaction, accidentally pushing with it against the spoon and causing Lag to spill it over his left cheek "Oops!", he said embarrassed and twitched in surprise when the cat started to lick the ice cream off, making Lag giggle and complain: "Hey, that tickles! You cheeky cat!", while he stroke Zaji 2's fur with a smile, playing with and feeding him lovingly, completely unaware of Zaji staring at the two with an open mouth. /_Th-that cat is so-/_, he thought unbelieving, feeling a pang of jealousy in his heart, anger in his mind while he watched the two, the shock of not being liked by a cat was now completely erased by burning jealousy of not being treated like that, having Lag only for himself, Lag had never paid that much attention to him although they had become good friends, and now that cat had just to meow and Lag would forget everything else and take care of it?

That was unbelievable! The rest of the time they spent together eating ice cream Lag played with Zaji 2 and every try of Connor or Zaji to start a conversation was stopped by the cat's meowing, Connor soon gave up with a chuckle, obviously finding it cute of the cat being so possessive while Zaji fumed inside, not liking it even a bit. After finishing their ice cream they said good bye to each other until tomorrow where they would meet at the bee hive again to get their new deliveries. "I don't like that cat", Zaji growled in the next morning, sitting together with Connor and their dingos at the fountain, kicking some stone away which laid next to his feet while Connor calmly ate his- what Zaji suspected as his fourth- second breakfast after snack, only smiling and replying: "That's just because Zaji 2 doesn't like you and you never met a cat which doesn't like , although I thought that was impossible. Plus having the same name, I can understand you feel kinda...i don't know, down? I'm sure you'll get used to him quickly, you'll find a way to get to know each other and then he'll likes you."

"That's not why I don't like him!", Zaji replied annoyed, stretching out his legs, "It's because-" "H-hey Connor, Zaji!", a loud call interrupted his sentence and both bees turned around to see Lag running towards them with Niche and Steak on her head and, much to Zaji's annoyance, Zaji 2 running on Lag's left side, the letter bee stopped slithering , breathing heavily, hastily he apologized: "I-I'm sorry that I'm late, but Niche accidentally let the glass box with the flour inside for Sylvette's pancakes fall down, and I first had to brush it all off jacket and pick up all the glass splinters-" "Nah, it's o.k., you don't have to apologize", Connor laughed and then asked eagerly: "Did you say pancakes?" "Yeah, I still have some to eat as supplies, instead of soup because Niche promised Sylvette to regularly brush her teeth for the next week..."

He took a deep breath, slightly out of air, his cheeks were still flushed in a pretty pink because of his running while Niche behind him explained to a confused Connor that she didn't like brushing her teeth because of the weird taste of the toothpaste, then Lag turned to Zaji, who twitched in surprise and said: "And Zaji, I just wanted to say sorry because of yesterday, it was mean of my cat, and, well...", awkwardly the silver haired scratched his neck and smiled at the black haired bee, making Zaji blush and stutter: "Ah, that, it's o.k., he's just a cat!" His brown eyes wandered over Lag's still flushed face and the soft lips forming another bright, relieved smile, making him feel like an idiot. Why hadn't he notice it before?

He really liked Lag, the other bee was incredible cute, caring and warm towards other people, always ready to help his friends without a second thought, and he knew he needed to tell him what he felt as soon as possible, hesitantly he opened his mouth and spoke: "Lag, I-" "Meoow!" "Ouch!" Lag yelped in pain and looked down, seeing Zaji 2, the black cat had used its claws to bury them into his pants and was now climbing up his body, mewling loudly until Lag caught him with his arms and started to stroke his fur, kneading him between his ears and making the cat purr in satisfaction. Zaji growled in annoyance, but before he could say something Connor burst in and said: "I think that we should go now and get our deliveries, right? We'll only get trouble if we continue to stand around here any longer, so come you two!" Lag and Zaji nodded and followed him with their dingos into the bee hive,.

"So, you three will do this delivery together because there will be a gaichuu area you'll have to cross, it's safer that way. Got any questions?", Largo, the head master, asked and pushed his glasses up, nodding when all three bees shook their heads, then he noticed the black cat close to Lag. "Lag Seeing, do you now have two dingos?", he asked surprised and eyed the cat curiously, laughing when Niche cried: "Lag doesn't has two! I'm his only dingo!" The head master only grinned and stretched out his hand, trying to stroke the cat, but Zaji 2 hissed at him angrily, Largo quickly pulled his hand back and watched surprised how Lag quickly calmed the cat and stuttered: "I-I'm sorry, but he doesn't really like other people, so-"

"It's alright, Lag Seeing. Can you tell me what's his name?", the man asked, lifting an eyebrow when Lag blushed and murmured: "Z-Zaji.." Largo started to chuckle, ignoring the glare both Zajis shot him, then he sent the three bees out to their delivery. "Does he really have to take that cat with him?", Zaji grumbled, walking next to Connor while Lag was walking a bit ahead, trying to stop Niche from destroying all the thorn bushes next to their path. They were on a travel route in eastern course, crossing through a big forest which got thinner on the left side, a flat barely overgrown area ending with a high cliff, deep going down into a bowl shaped valley. Although it was said to be dangerous no gaichuus had appeared yet, though all three still expected an attack, making Zaji even more annoyed then his mood already was, shooting glares at the cat which was sitting on Lag's shoulder, it's tail swinging back and forth. "Well, Zaji 2 is rather clingy, even more then Niche, if that is possible", Connor replied, sweating slightly because he was carrying Gus on his back, the dog had been too lazy to walk. "So what? Lag could at least try to-".

Right at this moment the earth started to shake and all three bees looked around in surprise, their eyes widened in shock when they saw what was coming: five gaichuu! "Damn it!", Zaji cursed and pulled out his gun, taking on his fighting position while beside him Vashuka growled and dashed forward together with Niche and Steak surprisingly followed by Zaji 2 who hissed aggressively and ran forward, the dingos immediately distracted the gaichuus while the bees backed away to quickly discuss a fight plan. "O.k., we'll do it like this", Zaji said sharply, "We'll have to find their weak spots, Lag will act as a bait, then Connor will throw his Kibaku and I'll shot my Aotoge when I see their weak spots, o.k.?" "Yes!", the bees answered, , then split up to fight, Lag immediately ran towards the first gaichuu, which attacked, making the small bee dodge quickly with a cry.

The gaichuu looked like giant bugs with three big, sharp horns on their heads, clicking loudly they lowered their heads. Lag saw the weak spots, a bunch of holes behind their biggest horn which would naturally protect that place but would be exposed if they let their heads down. "Niche, give me cover!", Lag cried and ran forward, quickly diving when a shot of Aotoge exploded against on of the gaichuu while Connor threw a Kibaku, which exploded in a shower of yellow lights, throwing one of the gaichuu of it's feet, immediately Zaji shot and let the gaichuu explode, now only four were left. Determined Lag rushed forward, covered by Niche who jumped up and cut through one of the horns smoothly, exposing the weak point which Lag used to shoot: "Akabari!". The gaichuu broke down, breathing heavily the letter bee backed off, dodging frightened when suddenly a Kibaku flew curtly over his head, towards Niche who knocked it aside with a swing of her golden hair, right on top of another gaichuu which didn't even notice what exactly had come.

In the next moment it was blasted into its single parts, grinning Zaji put his thump up, shouting: "Nice shot, Connor, Niche!" Now only two were left, one was trying to hit Vashuka and Zaji 2, who easily dodged and distracted it, the other one was now storming towards Connor, threatening to flatten him like a pancake by steamrolling him, but fell when his leg broke through a hole Gus had dug, exposing its weak point which Zaji immediately used to shoot him down with a wild grin. "Shit!". In the next moment he cursed and had to throw himself aside because the last gaichuu attacked, running towards them, almost slamming Vashuka, Gus and Niche aside, right at Lag who didn't even had the time to react. In the next second the gaichuu jerked with his horn after him, slicing through the jacket and the belt of Lag's letter bag with impact, making the silver haired cry out, stumbling backwards.

Connor cried: "Lag, no! Get out of there!", and threw a Kibaku in desperation which exploded, the earth under the gaichuu and Lag's feet crumbled before it broke away, with a scream Lag fell into the abyss. "Lag!", Zaji screamed shocked and jumped forward, with all the energy he had, stretching out his hand as far as he could, and in the last second he managed to grab Lags hand, the weight was nearly pulling him down as well, stopped by the edge of the cliff, a brutal yank went through his whole body when he stopped the other ones fall while the hard edge cut into his stomach painfully, crying out before he sucked in air, hissing with a twisted face, then he called strained: "Hold on, I'm gonna pull you out, o.k.? Don't let go!" All Lag could do was to nod with a visible pale face, he could only hold onto Zaji with one hand because the other one was holding the ripped belt of his bag, grunting in effort the black haired bee pulled with all his might, Connor quickly rushed to him to help, and with a last yank they pulled Lag over the edge with his letter bag, plopping back on the ground with a groan.

Connor wiped his forehead and sighed exhausted, smiling weakly at Lag: "Thank god Zaji got a hold of you before you fell down!", then he stood up and walked to his dingo to check if he had any injuries. Zaji took a deep breath and looked at Lag who was still laying on his legs, looking utterly shocked and frightened, his right hand was still cramped around the bag, carefully Zaji asked: "Hey..are you o.k.? "Wh-what?", Lag looked up quickly, making the older bee nearly choke in surprise when he saw the silver haireds face suddenly so close, he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, his heart beat faster as a reaction and felt much warmer, catching Lag's eye he licked over his suddenly dry lips and said nervously: "Lag, I-I wanted to sa-gyaaaa!" His sentence was roughly interrupted when something black jumped right into his face, making him scream in shock and roll away, but the thing had already glided off when he looked up and noticed that it was the black cat which now shamelessly mewled and caught Lag's attention, purring when the letter bee smiled weakly, then stronger and started to stroke its fur, seeming to have completely forgotten that Zaji had wanted to say something, the black haired bee growled in anger and turned away, tramping to Vashuka angrily.

Damn it, they had been so close and it had been the perfect opportunity, the chance to tell Lag everything, just after saving him, but of course that stupid cat had to ruin it successfully! The rest of the delivery went over smoothly, though Zaji was sulking the whole time next to Connor, who didn't understand why because he hadn't seen a thing and Lag didn't knew because Zaji demanded his attention the whole time jealously, hissing every time Connor tried to speak to Lag, who didn't know what to do. "Well, at least we got the rest of the day and tomorrow off, isn't that something?", Connor said merrily, trying to cheer up Zaji in a miserable fail, although he had no single clue why the other bee was so grumpy, next to them Lag said: "That's right, and since we already handed over the papers...".

The younger bee chewed on his lower lip in concentration, then his face lit up and he said excited: "I know, how about you two come with me? We could do a sleepover all together!" "Hmm, sleepover...sure, why not? I got nothing else to do, and it will be surely funny!", Connor said smiling, his face blanched when he remembered that he would have to find some excuse to not eat Sylvette's soup, then he elbowed Zaji who twitched in surprise and slowly said: " I don't know...There's still some laundry to do, I'll have to feed my cats and-" "Oh, please Zaji, stay with us!", Lag begged, his amber colored eye big and pleadingly, sending a spark of warmth through Zaji's body who blushed and mumbled: "W-well, I think I can do my household stuff tomorrow as well, the cats should still have some food left...".

In his mind he suddenly noticed that this was a new chance to tell Lag what he felt, and together the three bees walked off with their dingos, laughing and talking. "Hey Sylvette, we are back! Uhm , you know, I have invited Zaji and Connor to our house and...do you mind if they stay over night?", Lag asked slightly sheepishly, looking relieved when Sylvette laughed and said: "Sure, luckily we have enough place for them. I just want you boys to not get too loud, I want to go sleeping early tonight, o.k.?" All three bees nodded eagerly, taking off their jackets and storming towards the kitchen, as hungry as wolves, although everyone tried to find an excuse for not having to eat the terrible soup. But luckily Sylvtte had made other food as well, there was bread, sweet pudding, grilled fish and meat, a healthy salad and fruits nicely cut.

Everyone, as well the dingos who ha gotten their food, was now eating satisfied, Connor was telling Sylvette of their delivery and what they had done, making Zaji grin satisfied, now he could ask Lag that he wanted to tell him something. "Hey Lag, I just wanted to know if I could speak with you al-" right at this moment Zaji 2 jumped onto the younger bee's lap, loudly meowing and demanding to get food, Lag obliged smiling and started to feed him with small bits of fish, making the black haired bee growl angrily, and just when he did this the cat looked at him and he could have sworn it almost looked like it laughed smugly, snorting he kneaded his napkin into a tin ball and threw it to Vashuka who seemed to roll her eyes about her master's stupidity.

The brown eyed bee felt like he could explode at any moment, that damn cat had managed to ruin the whole evening! Every time he had tried to speak with Lag alone the cat would mysteriously pop up and do something to distract Lag, or do something to make him go away, it had 'accidentally' pushed over the bowl of steaming soup to fall into Zaji's lap, making him scream in pain at the heat. Ha had to borrow some of Gauche's old pants since Lag's were too small and Connor didn't had any spare pants with him. And if that wasn't enough, of course there had been more then just the soup 'accident'!

The black cat had laid in his way, making him trip over and accidentally pulling down her boxers because he had quickly reached out for something to hold on, and had ended up getting chased around by a furious Niche, the cat had pushed down a cup from the cupboard right onto his head, giving him a nice swelling bump, and when they had gone into the bed room to chat a bit together Zaji 2 had done everything to get Lag's attention only for himself, until the letter bee had no choice but to play and pet his cat, never noticing how the jealousy boiled inside Zajis body, in the end he hadn't managed to speak more then two sentences with Lag since that damn cat had managed to keep him away as often as possible and they had gone to bed with nothing more to do.

"Well, I hope you had some fun", Lag smiled standing in the hall while Connor and Zaji put on their jackets, after they had eaten breakfast the two had to go, "Oh yes, it was quite funny, especially when Zaji got Sylvette's soup all over his lap!", Connor laughed, sweat dropping at the glare the other bee shot him, Lag giggled and then looked down on Zaji 2 who was cuddled in his arms, smiling weakly and embarrassed he apologized: "And uhm, I wanted to say sorry..again..b-because Zaji 2 wasn't very nice, I really need to teach him how to behave with guests...How about you apologize to Zaji?", he said determined and stretched the cat into Zaji's direction, "Come on, give him a lick!", he said laughing, but the cat just hissed and struggled, forcing him to take him back, making Lag scold: "You really are a mean cat! Why are you acting like th -mmh?" Before Lag could finish his sentence the cat had straightened up until it was face to face with the silver haired boy and gave him a cat kiss full on the mouth before it pulled back and meowed innocently.

With wide eyes all three bees stared at the cat, in the next second Lag blushed fiercely, Connor just stared unbelieving while Zaji's eyes widened in shock. The cat had kissed Lag? The brown eyed cat boy couldn't believe it what the cat had just done, the picture kept getting replayed again and again inside his mind, and while he was thinking this the black cat turned it's head and stared directly at him with a visible smug smirk in its eyes, triumphantly it purred against Lag's cheek. The black haired bee could practically feel something scatter inside him, a vein popped out on his forehead while he saw that satisfied expression.

O.k., that was it, the cat had gone too far, it had challenged him, but now it had done something it shouldn't have done. With two steps he was next to Lag, grabbing the hissing cat, ignoring its clawing he walked back and pressed it into Connors arms before he sharply ordered: "Here, take this cat, I have something to tell Lag." "Wh-what?", Connor cried and yelped when Zaji 2 clawed at hi arms angrily, but Zaji had already grabbed Lag and pulled the totally confused bee outside into the next alley, slamming his hands left and right around Lag against the wall, trapping him between his body and wall, then he stared into the boy's amber colored eye. "Z-Zaji?", Lag stuttered, blushing at how lose the other one was, and before the poor letter bee knew what Zaji wanted two lips crashed against his own heatedly.

Lag's eye shot open in surprise, he squeaked when he felt something wet lick over his lips which used his cry to slip in, and in the next moment Zaji was tongue kissing him wildly, hard and possessive, pushing his tongue deeper into Lags small mouth and exploring every corner of it, with satisfaction he noticed that Lag really tasted as incredible sweet as he had imagined, a rich, vanilla taste filled his mouth, mixed with cinnamon and honey, warm and delicious. Hungrily he kissed the younger boy harder, teasing his tongue and making Lag whimper in shock and surprise, suddenly the silver eyed bee felt a wave of heat wash over his body, making his head spin and his skin tingle, he moaned helplessly with tears in his eyes and cried out when he felt a leg between his own, rubbing over a certain part of his anatomy he hadn't touched like that before.

His body bucked up wildly at the new, overwhelming sensation, trembling and whimpering, the heat was now in his whole body, he could feel Zaji's tongue move inside his mouth, bruising his lips until they were swollen, another shock ran through his body when that leg rubbed him harder, crying out hard he unwillingly pushed against the older bees body, hearing him moan in surprise, then his lips were free and they parted. Breathing heavily Lag trembled and looked into Zaji's eyes, shivering at the possessive look inside, then the black haired bee slowly licked his lips, sending another wave of that heat down Lag's small body before he managed to stutter with cheeks as red as strawberries: "Wh-why d..did you that?"

Zaji hissed and bent closer until their lips were almost touching again, his hot breath ghosting over Lag's lips: "That damn cat acted like you were all his, like you belonged to him, but that's totally wrong! You are mine, kitten", his voice went deeper at the nickname in a husky way, "And no one else can kiss or touch you, only me! I'll kick everyone's ass who tries to even touch a single hair of you like that, no matter who, cause you are all mine!" Possessively he buried his head into Lag's neck, pressing his body closer, then he murmured: "I will protect you and be on your side all the time, cause I really like you...I-i love you kitten..."

Lag, still breathless from the wild kiss, blushed even more, shivering when Zaji leaned his forehead against his, slowly asking: "Do you like me as well? Because I'm serious, kitten..." "Uh- uhm,...I-i-", Lag stuttered, feeling how his heart fluttered excited and confusing him, a wonderful warm feeling which he hadn't felt for a long time, something he knew it came from Zaji being so close, and it felt comfortable, being in his arms made him feel protected and safe, close enough to feel the steady heart beat from the other bee, something he hadn't felt anymore since being with Gauche, swallowing he looked down and stuttered: "I-i like you, too, Zaji...i love you..". He blushed even more when he saw how the bees brown eyes lit up literally, then, with a broad smile he took Lags smaller hand, and together they walked back to poor Connor who now looked like he had only stripes of cloth around his body, trying to keep Zaji 2 in his arms.

He heard them coming and looked up, his face brightened in relief: "Oh, thank god! You are finally back Lag, Zaji- wait, why are you holding hands? And why does your clothes look so messed up?" Zaji just grinned, then he called: "Hey cat! Zaji 2!" The black cat stopped struggling and stared at Zaji, hissing angrily. In the next moment Zaji crushed his lips against Lags, devouring the wonderful sweetness which pleasured his tongue, Lag moaned in surprise and whimpered when the black haired bee let his tongue slide inside, briefly tasting the sweet wetness which reminded him of his favorite chocolate, then he released Lag and slowly traced his full, swollen lips with his fingertips before he turned around towards Connor and the cat. Connor just stared shocked and with a wide open mouth which could challenge a goldfish while the cat looked totally speech-or in this case- meowless, wearing a smug grin Zaji pressed the blushing smaller bee closer and smirked: "Tch, seems like I won you damn cat... he's mine!"

**So, what do you think? **

**Good? Bad? Boring? Cheesy? The cat shall be burned? *Snicker***

**Please write a review, I'm dying to know what you think about my little Letter Bee story...**

**I just hope it wasn't that bad,**

**and that I did the characters right, and this and that...*cough cough***

**Anyway, I'll go sleeping now, so goodnight!**

**I'm looking forward to reading your reviews!**

**your now tired author Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
